


Bracken Bow

by TheGreatTigerGoddess



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 6 guys x reader, Angry Sex, Another "i was drunk and wrote this instead" story, Black fire bad, Blood, But it's there for spice, Chara and Frisk are now your adopted kids, Dont disturb reader when she is having "Cuddle Bone Dad" time, Dont let reader do black fire, Drama, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Emotions can be seen though magic, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female monsters are rare/scarce, Fire magic is best magic, First person view, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gaster dad spoils you now, Gaster is a good father in law, Gaster is cuddle dad?, Gore, He scary but treats you as his precious demon baby, Hence why you stuck with 4 bone bois, Hot magic, I added Chara due to many of your guys pleas, I forgot to mention!!, It happens, Just 1 important one, Just Gaster being a creepy scary caring dad, Love my angry kissy fishy, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, No G x R, OC's cus plot, OC's will die so don't like them to much, Papyrus is angry cinnamon roll, Papyrus is kinda good at cooking here, Reader changes bodies, Reader is mama hen, Revenge, Reverse Harem, Rough Sex, Scars, Slavery, Smut, This is what you wanted, Transmigration, Violence, We finally got it, Wings and Dings are nice when they are in good moods, XD, You a hot cheeto, Your forced to marry all 4 of them, after a long while though, all those tasty bits, also a steampunk type theme, antihero reader, are you happy now lmao, chara gana be a fuckable now, clubs, he see's potential in you, his actions only prove you right, it sounds weird but I promise it's good, its both monster and human, later on, nightclubs, no apologies for Undyne, normal sex, not a song fic, not till later, reader has magic, reader is hybrid - Freeform, reader is smart, reader kinda becomes a villain, reader won't be pushed around so easily, set in the 1920's but stuff hasn't progressed much, sing songs, then there's Undyne, there it is, thought he don't give you credit at first, ya'll can sue me cus he ain't changing, you don't trust Sans for shit, you only buy for a reason
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27441340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatTigerGoddess/pseuds/TheGreatTigerGoddess
Summary: When you trust people to easily it is often missed that the people you put your faith in are holding daggers aimed towards you. That's why when I was betrayed by my best friend and was killed for a lie I vowed that If I got a second chance I would do everything I could to pay her back. Now when I thought that I didn't expect to actually be brought back. Nor did I expect the tsunami of trouble  that would follow me from my actions and the actions of others... and what the hell is this steampunk knock off bullshit place!?All I want is my revenge not stuck dealing with their bullshit. Is that to much to ask for?
Relationships: Dings (MafiaFell)/Reader, Male Chara/Reader, Male Undyne (Tribaltale)/Reader, Papyrus (Mafiafell)/Reader, Sans (Mafiafell)/Reader, Wings (MafiaFell)/Reader
Comments: 34
Kudos: 102





	1. Rebirth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is another one of my fever dreams that I thought ya'll might enjoy to read.
> 
> After flipping through the some good Transmigration stories my high ass crappy brain said, "Bro what if we did this with some like Hunger Games and that one revenge show we know? But, ha, ya know.... make it different? Oh what if we add the MafiaFells to! BRO CAN YOU IMAGINE!?"
> 
> And yeah my dumb ass imagined and this happened lmao.
> 
> And yes the shows and companies that are real are supposed to be misspelled. Idk how it works here but I don't want to get in trouble for mentioning shows or things that don't want to be. Than and cus it's funny.

When I thought of death I expected something close to one of any normal situational death to be. You know? Like either a heart attack or some sort of sickness or just from old age. Hell I would have accepted dying in my sleep for no reason. But what really happened... It hurt. Yeah physically it hurt but the emotional pain from it was far worse. I mean who would expect their best friend who's an absolute saint to turn around and stab you in the back?

I always looked up to her. Not only was she a few years older than me but her morals were like that of a priest. Always doing what was right and kind. Never doing anything that would dare to harm others. So, why? Why did she lie and say to Sans that I was the one that was trying to kill her? Why did she do that? And why did he believe her?

I can still remember the way that bone attack felt when it embedded itself in my chest. The grey white bone stained red and pink from the blood that was oozing out of me. Normally this is where I use my kindness to forgive her and move on to the afterlife of some dumb shit like that, but I was to hurt to forgive her.

I guess there was a reason as to why I could never be like her. Kindness was just not my strong suit. Yeah I could be nice to people but I could never be a saint... and apparently neither could she. That's fine. If I was given another chance I'll expose her for what she was and return the gracious gift she gave to me. To bad that won't happen. Things like that only happen in bad fanfictions you would normally see on AO3 or something like that.

Or so I thought.

A gentle shake to my hip and shoulder made the pain in my chest hurt. Tired and waiting for death to just hurry up and take me I swatted weakly at whomever was trying to keep me awake. Someone must have turned a heater on or something to cus it was way warmer than the cool inside of San's house. That and it smelled different. Instead of the spices that his brother Papyrus used for his famous spaghetti, that was really good by the way, it smelled like flowers and wet grass.

Another shake on my side followed by a voice finally had me open my eyes and holy fucking shit the light was so bright I had to immediately shut my eyes. From what I did see though I could tell that I wasn't laying in San's house anymore. "Young miss, the carriage will be here soon. It's best to start getting ready."

"Ready?" My voice came out as a dry squeak.

"Yes, Mr. Walton's son Benjamin is supposed to pick you up to take you with them. Remember?"

Benjamin? I don't know a Benjamin. Do I? And who were the Walton's? That sounds like some snobbish English movie type of name that probably came from that one show I cant recall with an Abbey. Oh well.

Reluctantly I was forced to sit up when the lady pulled me into the standard position. I cracked my eyes open again to try and see if the light was better. It was but not by much. I was able to make out that I was indeed not in Sans house but instead a very well kept garden. Flowers of all sorts grew in what I believed was a very large green house. It was dome shaped and was, in my mediocre mind that couldn't find a better way to describe, huge. It had to very well be the size of a Wall-Mart store but instead of the produce, clothes, and annoying shoppers it was covered head to toe in any and every kind of flower and tree I could imagine. I think there was also a fountain or a pond in it to from the sound of water tricking close by. That or it could probably be the automated watering system. A large place like this had to have one of those right? It was far to large to be watered by hand. Half of the plants would have died by now if so.

I turned to look at the lady who had dared to sit me up and I had to make sure I didn't fall from the stone bench I had apparently been laying on. She was tall. Taller than I had seen any woman in my life. It was clearly no wonder how she had gotten me up so easily. I mean the lady, although very pretty let me add, had the body of a pro athlete. Like this lady could bench me and an elephant easily. I felt my face felt hot as I stared at her. It was the sunlight. Absolutely the sun light and definitely not the fact that I was hell'ah not crushing so hard for her.

"Uh yeah." I said dumbly since that was the only thing my brain could spew out other than the fact that I would have very much liked to be crushed my this massive woman.

"Young miss? Your face is red. Are you feeling unwell?" She asked with a look of worry wrinkling her pretty face.

Oh no don't do that! My heart wouldn't take it. "Yes, I'm ok. Do I have time to freshen up a bit before he comes?" I asked. I needed to pee, for some reason since I should have excreted everywhere on me when I had died like the normal body reaction should have been, and figure out where the hell I am. That and see why this Greek goddess was calling me "young miss". Like I was her boss or something.

Actually now that I look at her she wasn't dressed normally. She had on some sort of odd old 1800 English steampunk type of outfit on. Like the outfit of the main character of that one anime Blue Butler had a baby with some weird science fiction show. Oh! I have a better comparison! Hungry Games fucked that one netflux 1800 show Penny's Dreadful and this was their weird love child. Yeah this had to be something like that which was very close to what she was wearing. Though it looked more along the line of men's wear. Oh well I didn't care since I absolutely loved it on her.

When she let go of my arm I stood. I quickly noticed my own attire had changed as well. I was wearing some sort of fancy dress that was light and very moveable and I had on some very nice boots that would have ran me maybe two hundred dollars, give or take. The dress itself had a skirt that opened in the front at the knees but you couldn't see much skin thanks to the boots. Its sleeves were thin with a pretty oil like sheen to it as well as the bodice, which was a bit to tight for my liking but it was ok.

"Of course, Benjamin will be here in the hour so there is plenty of time for you to do as you need." The woman stepped back from me giving me room. She looked happy to see that I was ok though her attention quickly turned to something that was on the ground. "Miss, where did this come from?"

I looked down to where she was bending to pick up whatever it was. My eyes shot up at the sight of my backpack being lifted in her hand. It was packed with stuff that we, me and that cunt, were supposed to use on out trip we **were** supposed to take. It had my whole life in it. Or atleast I hope it still did. "Its my bag. I packed a few things for the trip in it." I lied.

"Oh."

Oh? That's it? No drawn out what for? Or where did you get it? Oh well that didn't matter. Right now I needed to figure out where I was and why this pretty lady was acting like I was the daughter of some swanky family. I gently took the back pack from her and gestured for her to lead the way. I made it look like I wanted her to walk in front of me but in reality I absolutely had no fucking clue as to where I was going in this maze of a bio dome.

It didn't take long for the nice woman to take me to the exit. It was a weird door that looked like something that came out of a submarine or a war ship. You know one of those with the round steering wheel like latch. She easily opened it, as expected from my handy Athena goddess, and stepped through. She kept the door open as the thumps of my boots on the stone path changed to the clunks of a metal floor.

The tube like hall was tall enough that she didn't have to hunch over like she had with the door but to me it was just as bright. Yet it wasn't from the small lights that lit up the floor. Instead it was from the large hole above the tube. It was weird. Like they were underground or something and that large crater was the only source of light. I looked out into the deep of what I could assume was the rest of the cave. Everywhere the light touched grass had grown leaving tiny yellow flowers no bigger than my middle finger to sprout. They looked cute but something about the deep void that looked to be creeping up on them made me shiver.

The lady lead me to another door at the end of the tube and with the clear glass I could very well tell that we had came to the main house from the massive Victorian type home. The place looked just as pretty as the woman that was unlatching the door for me again. The stones looked strong and I'm sure the foundation was as well meaning that this place would no doubt stay standing for another hundred or even two hundred years from now. It was at least three stories tall and from where I could see had probably more than eighteen rooms.

We stepped inside what I would consider a mansion. The inside was just as nice but everything was simple. The decorations still looked expensive and I had to make sure to keep my cluts of a self away from all the things I knew would fall and break. Everything looked exactly like that of an 1900's style decor and as we passed the kitchen I was able to sneak a peak into what I assumed was the writing / library room. It looked, again as my feeble brain would only describe as, gorgeous. It definitely held an heir of sophistication and upper class that I was sure in my society would belong to someone who either had "old money" or someone who worked for the government like a senator or some shit like that.

What had me stop though was the sight of a well painted picture on top of the mantle. There was what I assumed was a fire elemental monster standing behind a thin woman who was sitting on a backless chair. I had seen inter species monster couples before and that didn't bother me one bit but honest to god, if I believed in one, it was the young lady standing next to her that had me freeze. She looked exactly like me! Well kind of. She was thinner almost getting close to the anorexia side of thin and shockingly her bust was bigger. What a let down. I mean my tits were nice? Right? Anyways I am getting off track. Not only was it her body but her hair to was different. Instead of my natural hair color her's looked like it was dyed. Scarlet red at the top that slowly transitioned to an almost white at the bottom. It wasn't pure white but it was close. That and those pretty unnatural blue eyes that would definitely win any battle against any top grade quality sapphire.

I guess I had been staring for to long from the way the steps of the lady that had sounded to be coming back towards me.

"Miss this way. We are losing time."

"Ah, yes. I'm coming."

I continue to follow her through the house, up the stairs, around the halls, until we finally stop outside of a door I could assume was my room. She didn't open the door this time. Instead she gave me a small bow before telling me, "I will knock when the carriage has arrived miss."

"Ok, thank you so much." I smiled nervously not sure if I was supposed to bow back or something. I had no freaking clue what the customs were here in this weird ass place. Crap I hope they don't do that whole four or five different forks and spoons type of crap here. A fool I will surely be if I had to do something like that.

Thankfully she stood back up with a very nice smile of her own before turning to leave. I sighed a breath of relief as I watched her leave. Turning to the door I opened it and made my way inside making sure to close the door softly behind me. When I did I picked up my head to look around the room. Damn these fancy people and their nice things that we of so little wealth cant have! The room was like every fantasy lover's dream. A four poster bed with thick fabrics draped over the top creating a curtain over the bed, a wall made for just books, a desk that was sure to cost at least three thousand dollars, and a window seat type of thing that I was sure to have seen in some princess movie. Though that was what made me walk over.

My boots echoes in the silent room as I stepped close to the space to look at the folded piece of paper that was sitting delicately on top of a cream colored pillow. The closer I got the more it started to look like a letter. Oh great this is the part where I open it and read it only for me to find out that I had been kidnapped and am now going to be forced to play some sort of murder mystery puzzle thing where I'm surely going to lose and will then die for real this time.

I knew better than to read the letter. I knew, but my curiosity got the better of me. Picking it up I turned it over to see the wax seal. A hand holding a flame stamped onto grey wax. Huh. Unusual but I couldn't care. At least it wasn't red with a skull or something stupidly obvious like that. Opening the letter without breaking the seal, cus I actually found it nice, I began to read the letter.

It was almost comical the effect that opening that letter had on me. I honestly didn't expect it. Not that it hurt or anything because it didn't. It just took me by surprise and ... slightly dizzy. This was the part where I tell you that I gained someone else's memories. Because I did. Remember when I said that the girl in the painting looked a lot like me? Well I really looked more like her. Anyways I'm getting off track again. I am supposedly her now. From the first memory she ever had down to the part where she wrote this letter, which was a suicide note, flooded into my mind.

She was indeed the daughter of a rich family. Well her mother was. She was a very smart woman from a family of merchants that studied the economy. Sort of like the stock market these people bought and sold goods according to how popular they were and outselling their competitors. She apparently had tried to bring her daughter, their only child, up to take her place. The father on the other hand was from a poor family. Or so the daughter was told. The daughter had her suspicions but never could find anything that would give her solid proof of them. He did love his family and doted on his daughter and wife when he was there yet he was also aloof and stayed away from home a lot.

This is where the Walton's came in. They were apparently friends with her father and tried to push their young son Benjamin onto the daughter in an attempt to get the two to fall in love and marry. Yet when the daughter expressed her love as only that of friendship for the boy and nothing more the Walton's became angry and had never been in touch with the family. Until the day of the daughter's parent's death. She didn't remember much of the funeral since it had been done and over with so quickly but she did remember the attorney coming to read the parent's will.

Apparently everything on both the dad's and mother's were to go to the daughter. Wealth, lands, properties, and apparently slaves to! Apparently they did that here and the images of people and monsters being sold in the streets was anything to go off of it was also the memory of the Greek goddess lady being bought and made to guard the house like some guard dog. From what the memories said she was a giant hybrid monster with very strong defense magic. They, the parents and the daughter, didn't see them as slaves but as people who needed help and treated them with respect. And so they treated their "masters" with respect as well.

Now in the will the Dad specifically says that the Walton's were to watch over the daughter but have no connections to her newly gained accounts and properties. In a way it was good because if she felt like she didn't want to stay she would still have money and places to stay. However the daughter didn't see it like that. She saw staying with the Walton's Was going to have her killed in some way. It was present in the weeks that passed, which had been considered the mourning period in this place, that a feeling of dread and impending doom was following her as time passed.

Until this morning.

Deciding that she was going to handle her life herself she sneaked into her mother's room, stole a bottle of her poison, wrote out a suicide note saying that her will was placed in the library and that she was sorry, placed it on the pillow, went out to the garden and poisoned herself.

If that wasn't bad enough than the fact that I had received her memories it was the fact that these people were mistaking me for her. Especially since I just so happened to be in her clothes and be in the same spot she killed herself in! WAIT! Does that mean I'm in her body to!?

Dropping the letter I raced to where I know knew the bathroom was and looked at myself in the mirror. Fuuuuck! Yup, this is some transmigration type of bullshit. There in the mirror was her, well I mean the new me.

I whined. "Why~!? Why me?"

Oh yeah maybe it was the fact that I said that I had wanted a second chance for revenge? But what kind of K-drama type of shit is this!? I sighed. Oh well. At least with what I am now given I can live a good life. Follow in rich mom's steps and do and she had taught the old me before croaking.

Looking back into the room I looked at the paper on the floor. Walking back over I picked it up and crumpled it in my hand before going to the fire place. The low flame stared back at me as I clutched the note in my hand.

This was my second chance. This was the gift that I was given for my wrongful death. At least she had the same name as me. It would make things easier as I would now be her. Her in body, mind, surprisingly in spirit. Heh guess I should be saying thanks? Nah, she gave up her life. Mine on the other hand was taken. Where she had thrown her's away I will now pick up and take charge.

"No need for this then I guess." I whispered to myself as I tossed the note into the flame.

A chime of a clock told me that it was already the hour that Benjamin was to come. Crap I still needed to get ready!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we say goodbye to pretty lady giant and meet our new family(?) the Walton's! Oh the shenanigans. Hehehe!


	2. The Snake and The Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally leave with the Waltons, the snake tries to play her tricks, and you easily smack her away, then you meet the mad man himself and the wonder twins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah hah!! We get to meet the devil himself! That's right! Also 8.4k words!! Wholy cannoli!!
> 
> Ok so before we read this is just to give you a heads up that both Gaster, Wing, and Dings' will be in this story. Both Wing and Dings' will be placed as Gaster's sons and later on down the road when reader gets to know them better she will get an explanation as to why they look so much like him.
> 
> Ok so with that said lets get started!!

"Young miss, are you sure there is nothing else that you might need? It seems that you might have packed a few to little." Agatha, the beautiful giant monster, asked as she looked at my one suitcase and backpack.

"Of course. I don't trust the Walton's with my things so I am only taking the main things I would need. No point in taking so much stuff if they were going to try and con me out of them. Ah, that reminds me." I said turning to Agatha. I motioned to her to lean down. She did so hunching down into a crouch. "Agatha while I am away I need you to take care of the house. You may have free range to any part of the house and do as you please but I ask you only this. No one, and I do mean no one, related to the Walton's are allowed inside. If for some reason something were to happen to me I need you to go to the library and take both father and mother's wills and then go to my room and get mine as well. Go to the family attorney and hand him them. There you will be greatly rewarded for your time taking care of my family."

Agatha's face grew concerned as she listened to what I said. "Young miss, if the Walton's are that bad then let Agatha go with you to protect you."

I smiled and shook my head. "I can handle myself Agatha. I need you here though. This place is the only home that mother and father owned so it, along with you and the rest of the staff, are precious to me. If anything were to happen to you or it I don't know what I will do. So no. I will not risk what matters to me be taken away. Do you understand."

"Agatha understands. She will do her best to protect what belongs to the young miss." She said sadly but with understanding.

Leaning up I gave Agatha a kiss on her cheek and a hug. I could feel her face warm before she hugged me back. "Thank you Agatha."

When I let her go I could hear the thunderous hooves of the mechanical horses as they pulled into the front of the house. My anxiety prickled as I waited for the knock on the door. There was the sounds of people talking outside and I start to think that someone had joined the young master in coming to get me. From the sound of it the only plausible person that it could be was his mother.

Not that the former me had anything bad with her but it was still the case that she was very greedy. Knowing that she had came along she was probably going to try something to get some sort of "gift" from me. I smiled already knowing that she wasn't going to get shit.

The door bell rang and Agatha went to open the front door. As I expected Mrs. Walton was the first one to enter my house. The first thing I noticed was the ever pungent smell of perfume. I had to hold back an actual choked gag from how strong it was and from how Agatha' nose crinkled I could see she was trying to do the same thing.

Mrs. Walton looked exactly like I would expect of a gold digger in this kind of place. Thin body, huge bust, face full of make up, and brightly colored clothes. Not to mention her heels on her own boots were taller than any I had ever seen. Like stilettos couldn't compare to the height of these and it made me wonder how she even was able to walk. Her make up was just as crazy. Powder making her face look like a ghost and her choice of eyeshadow and lipstick should have been chosen by an adult rather than what ever child had done her face that day. Honestly speaking... she looked like a clown hooker.

I felt my skin crawl when her green eyes landed on me, after ogling everything in my house first of course. "Oh there you are dear!" Her high pitch voice sang. It sounded like nails on a chalk board while a bird was being strangled. Not very pleasing.

"Hello Mrs. Walton. I hope the trip here wasn't to bad for you." I said as she came up to me. She grabbed my hands and as much as I wanted to pull away from her own cold ones I made face and continued to smile.

"Oh the trip was a passable yoke to swallow but we did manage. Thankfully there was an inn that we found good enough to rest in about half way here." She said as she looked me over. "Oh my sweet dear you look so thin! Have these servants not been feeding you well? Well of course they haven't. Now that their masters have passed they probably thought that they could walk all over you. I'll have one of my men come to properly train them for when you decide to come back."

I almost could have laughed at her. Almost. It had not been about five minutes into her hello that she was already trying to kiss my ass and stick her foot in my door. Well, heh, I hope she has enough padding in her shoes. "No that wont be necessary. Its just the grief of both mother and father's passing. The servants have been doing their best to take care of me but I guess I have been stubborn in accepting my meals when they make them."

"Oh you poor sweet thing! Of course you would be so grief stricken. How about this, lets bring some of the things that would make you feel better? So that you wouldn't get homesick while you stay with us." She explained. I could see her beady eyes already going towards the library. It was almost comical how easily it was to read her mind . She was going to try and push me to get more things in my room or in a different part of the house while she snooped. Again I slammed that door on her.

"That wont be necessary. Everything that holds the most important is in my luggage already."

"But there's only one."

"I like to travel light."

"You will be needing more clothes. There can't be enough in there for how long you will be staying."

"I'll buy more."

"It will be cold on the way."

"I have a coat in my back pack."

"What about-"

"In my bag as well."

"Have you used the-"

"Went just before you pulled in." I smirked shooting her down one by one. The twitch of her eye had me knowing that I was irritating her. From over her shoulder I could see that Agatha was finding this just as amusing as I was.

Mrs. Walton was going to open her mouth again when a male voice whom I already knew belonged to Benjamin cut her off. Instead of the chubby short boy from my memories a rather lean man with a clean cut head of hair and nice suit walked in. He looked, well rather dressed, better than his mother. His eyes were a darker shade of green and she was indeed a few inches taller than myself.

"Mother leave her be. If she says she has everything ready then so be it." He said as he came inside. When his eyes landed on me I gave him a smile so that he would see me as the sweet person I assumed he remembered. What I was not expecting was the tint of red that graced his cheeks from it.

Well that was a reaction I wasn't expecting. Could young master Walton actually have fallen for the young miss when they had their play dates? Well that was new news. Not that I was complaining. I could definitely use this to my advantage. Use the sweet Benjamin as my meat shield against his mother and hopefully his father. I still haven't heard much of the chubby fat man and my memories that I was given didn't hold much either other than Benjamin saw him as a mean man. I would have to watch my steps and my words around him when we meet.

"Miss (Y/N), its good to see you again." He said coming up to me. He gave a curt bow like a proper gentleman and waited for me to respond.

I brought my hand up elegantly for him to take and when he did I spoke. "The feeling is the same young master Walton."

He took my hand and gave it a sweet and quick kiss before standing straight again to look down at me. "Please, are we not friends? Just Benjamin will be fine since you will be staying with us anyways."

"Ah, if you wish then Benjamin please accept my humble gratitude for taking me in."

"Why yes! In fact,-" His mother tried to cut in but was intercepted by Benjamin.

"In fact, it was the reason why **we** want to start making our way back now. Isn't that right **mother**?" He said in a way that sounded a bit annoyed that his mother was still trying.

She sighed and pouted. Crossing her arms she looked away from me and her son. "Yes, fine. Lets just go."

We watched as she flipped her hair as she turned already heading for the door.

"I'm sorry for my mother's behavior. I'm sure she is just tired from the trip." He said.

"That is quite alright. She is just worried for me."

"Yea, among other things." He said with a tone I could tell was annoyance as he looked at his mother as she barked at the driver.

 _Among other things for sure_. I thought to myself. "Shall we get going then? I would hate to implicate you by making you waste more time than you have already used."

"Yes, let's." Benjamin leaned down to pick up both my suitcase and my bag but I stopped him.

"This will be going with me in the carriage if you don't mind." Taking the bag from him he gave me a curious look before shrugging his shoulders.

"If that is what you wish."

"It is."

"Then so be it."

I followed Benjamin out towards the carriage. The young miss had seen mechanical horses before but since it was my first time seeing them I couldn't help but stare at them. Of course like the greedy woman probably had ordered when she either bought them or had them made they were a shining bright gold color to them. They were taller than me by two heads and even though I wasn't to close to them I could feel the heat coming off of their bodies. They were really a sight to see.

The driver, upon seeing me come, opened the door to the carriage. The older man gave me a respectful bow and waited for me to get in. Though now that I thought about it being stuck in a carriage with the overpowering smell of Mrs. Walton's perfume might be a bother. Yet even if I said that I wanted to sit up front I was sure they would take offence to that. Regretfully I climbed in and sat myself on the same bench as her but as far away as I could. I made sure to place my back pack away from her already creeping hands.

The moment I was in Benjamin climbed in and sat across from me. He tried to make it seem like he had not done it on purpose but the way his ears had already started to turn pink I'm sure it was. I mentally shook my head and looked out the window towards the front of the family house.

I felt sad. Sad that I had to leave such a nice peaceful place. Sad that I wouldn't get to see Agatha again for a long time. Sad that the peaceful minutes of staying there were now being slowly pulled away as the carriage started to move.

The ride in the carriage wasn't as smooth as I had thought it would be. Although the outside of the carriage was made to look stunning and pretty showing off the amount of money the people inside were supposed to have. But they always say for you not to judge a book by its cover. This was exactly that. At first when I had stepped in a quick glance didn't show much. Now though I could see every imperfection. The cushions weren't padded correctly. It slipped and slid in certain places causing me to have to brace myself when there was a bump in the pitch black road that might have literally cause me to end up in Benjamin's lap and result in an embarrassing situation.

The wood inside was chipped and scratched with some bits of paint missing here and there. The most dangerous thing I had to worry about was only the occasional splinter that would no doubt imbed itself into my arm if I wasn't careful enough to remember not to lean against it. The door was the same way. Pretty on the outside but chipped and faded on the inside. It made me think on what Mr. Walton did now that would cause this money hungry man to not keep up with it. Was it the actual greed or was it that this man wasn't as rich as he made out to be?

I glanced out the clouded glass window to see we were passing the outskirts of the underground and were now reaching the beginnings of New Home. Not much could be said about the difference of my version of New Home and this one's. What could be said though was the fact that there were a lot more monsters here than the other. My New Home had its monsters evacuate as soon as the barrier had broken yet here it seemed that the monsters were perfectly fine with staying than exploring the world outside.

The young miss had not been outside the barrier before. So the fact that New Home was as close as she got to it I felt that there was a reason why that the mother knew all to well about. Even when the mother went to do her business outside of the barrier she never took the daughter with her. Often leaving her with Agatha and the other servants of the house. The monsters here looked rough and haggard. Some looking like they had permanent scowls on their faces. Could that be why? Did her mother fear that these rough looking monsters could do her harm?

Both parents knew better than to let their daughter go without learning her own magic. From the memories she had tons of practice with her father when he was there and took special care to explain the different types and how hers worked. Of course being born with a fire elemental as a parent she needed to control her magic before she set the house on fire accidentally. Though the occasional curtain or rug burn did happen on occasion.

Whether or not the daughter could defend herself with all these angry looking monsters could not have been it. There had to be something else they were hiding. I continued to watch the monsters as we passed by. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary at first. Just a bunch of monsters going about their day. Until something quirked my interest.

Where were the female monsters?

During the five minutes we were riding through not once had I seen a female monster. My New Home had plenty. So why didn't this one? Could this be why? Was there something happening to the females here like a disease? Or were they being taken? I doubt that though. Monsters could very easily take down any humans that wanted to harm them and from how these looked I was sure their LV's were incredibly high. No, abducting female monsters wouldn't happen here. It had to be something else.

That didn't sit well with me. I don't like not knowing things when everyone else clearly knows. I could feel my foot start tapping in my boot. I quickly stopped that. I couldn't have them think I was starting to get anxious. Let alone have them know one of the few ticks I get when I am.

I continued to watch out the window as we passed the rest of the way towards the broken barrier. Like Agatha the people wore clothes that looked like something from a 1900's steam punk show. Many of the guys wore button up shirts, suspenders, and those weird round hats as well as those fedoras. Where those who were of higher stock wore finely tailored suits, long expensive looking coats, and shoes that could very well reflect the intensity of the sun off of them.

I almost chuckled at myself thinking of a monster mafia group here. What would they look like in this type of place? Probably not much difference to the human ones of my time. Though I am sure they would be just as dangerous or even more in this place. I looked at a rather large dog monster. His face was scarred up but you could still see the piercing yellow eyes through his ragged and slightly unkept fur. He would be perfect as a muscle man for a monster mafia. Right? Probably the ones that would drive the trucks that held the booze or guns while also shooting at the ones whom were trying to stop him from doing his job. He glanced over towards the carriage but before our eyes could meet he was gone.

My looking was cut short when Mrs. Walton closed the curtain to the window. I looked over at her, making sure to keep from glaring, with a questioning look. I really didn't like people doing things like that without saying they were going to do it nor did I like for people to have their hands so close to my face. Many hands had been broken from doing that.

"The sun dear." Mrs. Walton said blandly. "Its going to be to bright for you since you have been down here for so long. That little skylight you had wont compare to the open sunshine."

I felt there was more to it than that. What would a momentary bit of squinting do to me? Not much. Shit I cant even tell you how many times I had been flashed by laser lights or even the occasional strobe lights from the concerts I used to frequent. A bit of sun shine wouldn't do anything to me.

We sat in silence for a bit longer as we continued our way through New Home and out through the barrier. I finally understood why Mrs. Walton was in such a sour mood for having to travel in this carriage. Just the half day of being in it and my hips and tail bone were already sore. Her though because of her age I was sure that it was worse than my pain but still it was quite annoying.

I opened the window again when I saw the sun had started to go down. The orange, yellows, and reds that transitioned through the sky also painted the trees and houses of the town that we were now in. I didn't know where we were but it looked just as lively as New Town. I didn't know if it was because we were still close to the barrier or not but there were monsters here. These still looked just as ragged and angry as before. Though they were mixed in with the humans that scuttled by as they had started returning to their homes for the night.

We rode through the town for a few more minutes until I heard the driver call for the mechanical horses to stop. The carriage lurched slightly when they did but it wasn't as bad as the bumps we had hit along the way. When the carriage moves again the door that we climbed into opens.

"My ladies, Sir, We have arrived at the hotel." The driver says stepping aside so that Benjamin could get out first.

"Finally!" Mrs. Walton huffs as she pushes past the driver when her son had moved. The driver had tried to offer his help to her but she swats his hand away.

I scooted over to the open door taking my bag with me. The driver offers me his hand to help me get out and I smile at him. "Thank you." I said taking his hand gently and stepped out onto the sidewalk.

"My pleasure miss." The driver said his mustache wiggling as he spoke. "Would you like for me to assist you with your bag?"

"Oh, no. I can manage it but I do thank you for asking and being considerate." I said hearing Mrs. Walton give a snort.

"Of course he's being considerate. What kind of servants would we have if they weren't well mannered?" She quacked as she started to make her way towards the entrance of the hotel.

I felt the driver's hand twitch around my own. I turned and smiled to him. Leaning forward I whispered. "Well I still thank you. I will always repay kindness with kindness so expect a small gift from me when we get to the Walton's tomorrow."

"Miss, I am but a servant. Do not waste such things on me. For now pay attention to the snakes that are leading you into their den." He said in a whisper as well.

I definitely caught the meaning in his words. He was trying to warn me about the Walton's hidden agendas. It wasn't that I wasn't already aware of their scheming but for the driver to take concern in me himself over what he had heard it definitely made my guard raise higher. I was going to ask more on what he meant when the devil herself came out to call me over.

"(Y/N), come inside! Its to dangerous to be on the streets at night."

I rolled my eyes and stepped back from the driver. Squeezing his hand I thanked him again before letting go. I could feel him stare at me before he went back to climb on the carriage to take it where ever they park them for the night.

The hotel was nice on the inside. It looked like any normal hotel except it had more floral décor placed on the front desks, tables, and in the corners. Some of the tall plants I knew were ones that needed as little maintenance as possible where as the ones on the table were more than likely going to be there for a day or two before they were to be replaced. I looked over where Mrs. Walton was. She was talking to the person at the front desk and already from the look on her face I could tell that she was up to something.

"One room will be fine for the three of us. Preferably one with two beds, of course."

"Ma'am-"

"Mother that's not proper."

"I agree." I say coming up to them. "It is not proper for a young lady such as myself to stay in the same room with an unmarried man. Not that I would dare say that Mr. Benjamin would do such a thing with me but still it cant be done."

"Well you cant stay in another room. The hotel appears to be booked except for the one room, isn't that right?" She said turning to the person at the desk.

The poor man seemed to be having trouble answering almost like he was scared of her. Like she was using something against him? Or that she was trying to force whatever bribe she was giving him. She looked like she was going to snap at him again and that's where I intervened.

"Do you have a suite that perhaps is available?" I asked.

The man instantly perked up but then looked away from Mrs. Walton towards me. He looked me up and down almost like he was considering if I could afford it in the first place. I must have made a good impression. "Yes ma'am we do. Would you care to take it instead?"

"Please? It would put this whole thing to **rest**." I joked.

Apparently someone took enjoyment to my slight pun from the soft chuckle somewhere in the seating of the lobby. I didn't bother to turn and see. I still needed to seal this deal. Pulling out my clutch purse from my bag I took out the money that the prior young miss and her parents had collected in the house. Of course it was a large bill and I could feel Mrs. Walton's eyes bug out from her head as she stared at them. I asked him how much it was for the room and of course the price was as expensive as it needed to be in this time but I had more than enough. I quickly gave him the cash and he gave me the key to the room.

"Floor number twenty miss. The room number is on the key. The room comes with access to free meals from the restaurant connected to the hotel. You may have room service if you wish but know that it will take a while before it gets there. In the morning if you wish to come down for breakfast just show the waiter your card on the key and they will know not to charge you." He explained.

"How much more would it be to deliver food to my companion's rooms tonight? I'm sure they wouldn't like to stay in their room tonight due to them traveling all day." I asked pulling out a twenty. "I'm sure this would be more than enough and you may keep the change for yourself."

The man's eyes went to the money and then to my face almost in a "are you serious?" type face. I didn't know how much meals in this time were but I knew they were a lot cheaper than mine. Like didn't a soda cost somewhere around a quarter or something? Or was that the fifties? Anyways food was cheep here either way and a twenty dollar bill was more than enough. Hell the suite was paid with a fifty so food had to have been cheaper.

The man takes the money out of my hand and places two folded pamphlets on the desk. "The menus for the week." He states not making eye contact with anyone else but me.

"Thank you." I said taking the pamphlets to turn to Mrs. Walton and Benjamin. I hold out one for them. "I do hope you enjoy your night and pray I will see you in the morning."

Benjamin gave me a curt nod while his mother stared at where I had placed my purse in my bag. I had made sure to zip it up and do the clasp so in order to get it she would have to undo them without me knowing. Though that wouldn't happen since I am now hyper aware of anything she is doing now. That and I was sure she wouldn't do anything so bold and in the open. Yeah she was a greedy conniving person but blunt robbery wasn't her strong suit.

Mrs. Walton made an attempt to say something but I was already making my way towards the elevator. I would have taken the stairs if I wasn't so tired and sore from the ride. I loved to walk the steps and enjoy the silence other than the sounds of my footsteps echoing up the flights. I pushed the button to call the elevator and already I could hear the witch's heals clacking as she tried to catch me before I entered. Luckily she wasn't able to as when I stepped in the doors automatically closed as I turned to look at her.

The odd thing though was she wasn't annoyed or angry when she had stopped chasing. Instead her face went pale. Hell even Benjamin was put off but neither of them were looking at me as the doors closed. Instead it seemed like they were looking at the people that had entered with me.

I didn't dare to look at them. I could already feel the hairs on the back of my neck start to rise from how intimidating their auras were. Yet even so I wasn't just going to bow my head and lower myself to them. Stealing my nerves I reached up to try and push the button for the floor I needed.

Emphasis on tried.

I mean I wasn't short but these damn idiots whomever built this elevator were real jerks for putting the button so high. I huffed and stood back on my feet, since I was standing on my tip toes to reach it. I didn't want to talk to these people but if I ever wanted to get to my bed and to rest I would have to. Maybe if I tried one more time? I was about to try again when one of the men, and I mean men from the sound of the cool smooth deep voice that I heard behind me, spoke.

"What level do you wish to go to child?"

I forced the shiver that tried to rise down as quick as I felt it. His voice sounded like a cello had sex with a glacier. Like this voice was able to sooth and caress yet at the same time freeze you with the amount of power hidden in it. Or not hidden, depending on the mood of this person. Like this dude could say something so simple as what he had just said but with just a simple direction change and he would probably have anyone he was talking to beg for forgiveness. I kept my cool though.

Or at least I hoped I sounded like I did.

"Twenty please, if you don't mind." I said turning to look up at him with a sweet smile.

It faltered.

 **I** almost faltered.

There standing behind me were three tall, and I mean **tall,** skeletons. Now skeleton monsters didn't bother me as much anymore. No the fact that they were skeleton monsters were not the reason I almost freaked. It was how all three of them, **especially** the one in the middle, looked exactly like mother fucking Gaster! Sans' fucking dad! Now don't get me wrong I never met the dude but I saw the pictures that Sans had shown me. Well much to Papyrus's protests to do so. But this dude and the wonder twins standing next to him looked almost, and I do mean almost, look just like him.

The one in the middle stood at eight feet tall. He had a very expensive grey black suit on with a black fur coat with red lining the collar that was folded back. Everything about what he wore screamed expensive and I was sure the cash in my purse wouldn't be able to pay for even half of what he had. He had two scars, or what looked like scars, running up and down both his eye sockets. One , the right, ran up to a prominent crack on his skull while the other, the left, ran down to connect to his upper jaw. He looked like... well a 1900's mafia boss.

The two standing next to him looked the same except for the fact that they were a head shorter, their own scars were different, and they didn't dress all out as the older one. And I do mean older. It was clear that the taller had more age than the two standing next to him. How old I didn't care nor did I feel like asking. The twins didn't wear as flashy a assemble as the one in the middle. Yeah they wore their own suits but it was simpler yet still very intimidating. Now the scars. It was like you took the one in the middle's face and made it do mitosis or some cell division shit like that. The one to his right had the scar over the right eye. The one on the left with the left scar. Either they were his brothers or his sons. More than likely the later.

The one that spoke, the one that looks like bad ass Gaster whom we'll call "Boss", snapped his gloved fingers. The one closest to me, we'll call him "Left" for the left scar under his eye, stepped forward without even a second to think and reached over me to press the button for the floor I needed. Once he did Left took his rightful spot next to Boss again.

"Thank you." I said politely. I expected them to push another button for another floor but they didn't. At first one would think this is where they were to follow me back to my room and do shit to me like Mrs. Walton had said by standing on the sidewalk. The way she freaked when they saw me with them also didn't help with that fact. Yet they looked like they could also be sharing a suite on the same floor. They obviously had the money to do so anyways so who was I to say that they didn't? Anyways I stayed polite to them the rest of the way.

Which took forever in the medium sized elevator.

I could feel their eyes staring at me as I kept looking anywhere but at them. I was pretty sure it was just Boss and Left since Right looked like he was doing the same as me. Either he didn't like small spaces or he just thought I was some disgusting human and wanted to get as far away from here as he could. I was pretty much the same. The faster this thing could go the faster I could get away from them and enjoy my bed and hopefully a bath.

I tried to distract myself with whatever as I glanced up to see that we were already at floor eight. I thought of whether this hotel was one of those that gave those chocolate mints on the pillows. Actually a more important question was how big was the bed? King would be amazing or even a queen. Could you imagine having that much space!? Hell I hoped they had one of the two cus I would no doubt pass out on it before I even ordered my food. Speaking of which.

I pulled off my back pack, which I was sure gained their attention, and plucked the pamphlet out from the outside pocket. Setting the pack on the floor I opened the pamphlet to look through. Already from what I could see I could already tell that I have not heard of half of the things on here. Like seriously what was a consomme sarah bernhardt? It was listed under soups but like that wasn't enough to tell me what that was. Like for real though they didn't even had ranch dressing! How the hell do they expect me to destroy a good salad without ranch!? Well at least they got macaroni and cheese. Though I'm sure its not the Easy Mac I'm used to.

I looked up at the level again.

Level fifteen.

Almost there. Just a few more floors and I can get some peace and hopefully some food. I looked back at the menu. The milk fed veal sounded good. I could get that for dinner. Salad, veal, and squash. That would make a good meal right? Oooh they got chocolate cake! I'll definitely take two slices of that. I wonder what kind of wine would go with that? Nah no wine. Knowing me I would drink the whole bottle and I cant do that in this body. Not when I didn't know the tolerance level this body has.

Giving a silent sigh I placed the menu back in my bag. Slinging it over my shoulder I nearly jumped out of my skin when the alarm on my phone went off in my bag. The chime wasn't loud or ear splittingly annoying. It was just a zither playing "See You Again" but it was a high enough volume to definitely wake one up. I had downloaded the song off of one of those ringtone apps and had set it as my main alarm since I hated the ones that automatically came with the phone. They were just to ew for me. Anyways I was getting off track again.

I quickly took my bag off again and dug through it to turn the damn thing off. I already knew that it put Boss and the twins on alert and could feel their eyes bore into me as I hastily tried to turn it off. Pulling the phone from my bag I fumbled with the lock screen trying to swipe the slider to turn it off. I wasn't the type to have just one alarm so before the other went off I quickly unlocked the phone and made sure the other two weren't going to alarm.

Relief washed over me but that lasted about a half second. I knew of Gaster's love for science from what San's had explained one time so I should have expected the same from his look alike that stood close by. As I was going to relax I saw a floating hand come from the corner of my eye and before I had the chance to shield the phone it was plucked out of my hand.

The disembodied hand, that surprisingly had a hole in it, floated my phone over to Boss. Thankfully I had closed the screen and the only way to open it was with my finger print. The hand floated in front of him as he looked it over. He turned it every which way as he looked at the red marbled case and then to the screen, his face reflecting on the pristine smooth and crack free glass. I looked at his face. Not only was he trying to decipher how it was put together but also how it worked. He tried sliding a clawed finger over the screen like I had done to turn off the alarm and I almost winced thinking he was going to scratch it. When it didn't work he looked down at me with a glare.

"What is this?"

Oop there was that dangerous tone I mentioned before. I needed to be careful. Not only was this something from another time and place it was also something that had nearly my whole life on it. If it was someone I knew that would probably not murder me for it and use its technology for themselves I might have wanted to let him go through it. Might.

"Its called a cellphone." I said trying to keep my voice calm. "Its only a prototype so you cant do much with it but it is used to call others without using a line. Unfortunately it cant be used for calls right now but it can be used for other things. Like the alarm that went off."

"Interesting."

 _Yeah pretty interesting ya old fart. Now give it back_! I screamed in my head.

"Show me." He commanded. He didn't bother to lower the phone to my height nor did he bother to hand it back so that I could.

"Ah well you see..." I tried to make an excuse but when his glare sharpened I could feel my spine weaken. I took a calming breath. Showing weakness would only cause him to think he could keep it once I show him. "I am tired from the journey I have taken today and wish to rest. Perhaps in the morning if you are still here I could indulge you in how it works?"

"Or you could show him now how to turn it on as well as let him use it tonight. We'll make sure to return it in the morning." Right spoke up. His voice was like that of Boss but just a slight tune off.

"I am afraid that there are private things in it that I do not feel comfortable leaving with a stranger. Let alone three." I said slightly firmly. So that they could get the point that I wasn't going to let them have it tonight. "And besides if left inactive for a minute it will turn itself off. Even if I showed you how it was able to turn on you will still need me in the night to do it. I am afraid I am not the best person to wake when I am exhausted."

"Why would we still need a human like you?" Right spoke again annoyance starting to stir in his tone.

"Because you would need my finger to turn it on." At that point I realized my mistake.

Immediately Left was right in front of me. Snatching my wrist he pulled it up making me nearly stand on my tip toes. I cringed at how tightly he was gripping it. If I left here with my whole hand I was sure there was going to be marks on my wrist for a few days.

"Then we'll just take it" He said. Now his voice was scary. It was deeper and almost hoarse like he hardly ever used it.

Now I didn't know if it was this body's natural reaction to dealing with danger or if it was the fact that I knew I could use magic since it could but it was a good thing it showed up. Using one of the tricks I learned in self defense class I twirled my hand that was being held making his grip loosen. When it did I quickly jerked it away only to grab his own arm. I allowed my new magic to collect in my hand causing it to heat up. I wasn't going for anything dangerous, only something to give him a warning that if he dared to push me that he was probably going to end up worse than me.

"Try it and you will be nothing more than a pile of ash and dust." I growled.

Left looked somewhat shocked for nearly a millisecond before his sharp toothed permanent scowl returned. He stood there glaring down at me.

No one moved. Not even when the elevator door opened at floor eighteen to allow more people to enter. However, when they saw what was happening they gladly decided to take the stairs. No one even moved when the doors closed and the elevator began to move again.

It wasn't until Boss cleared his throat that the tension in the air loosened slightly. Though that didn't give me a reason to let him go. My hand stayed firm around him and when I felt him try and test himself against me slightly I gripped him harder turning up the heat a bit more. You could now see the heat coming off of my hand now as it also started to glow orange a bit.

"Dings, leave her be." Boss says. The danger in his voice was gone and was once again replaced with curiosity.

Left, whom I now knew as Dings, steps back after I released him. My hand instantly cooled as I crossed them over my chest. I gave all three of them a hard glare. Especially to Dings as he went back to his spot. However instead of them staying there The tallest stepped up.

I kept my glare even as I looked up at him. The hand that was floating with my phone disappeared when he took it into his actual gloved hand. Leaning down I saw his sharp toothed jaw curl slightly into a smile. The way he looked made me feel like there was slime covering my skin. It wasn't a pleasant feeling.

"I do apologize for my son's behavior. Here." Boss hand me my phone back.

I looked at his face and then to the phone. This was to easy. Not after what happened and the fact that I showed them that I had magic. I reach out slowly to try and take it back. When my fingers were able to touch it I rushed my hand forward to take it but like I thought. To easy.

Boss quickly took the phone back towards him. "But I do wonder how a small little spit fire like yourself got ahold of such a thing. Please, dear, indulge an old monster in knowing your name."

I felt my brow twitch in annoyance. "Now why would I do that after the way I have been treated this evening? I had told you how exhausted I am yet you three continue to pester me and even threaten me. Now tell me, would you bother to indulge them in learning your name? Actually don't answer that because I already know your type."

"And what, my dear, is my type?" He asked straightening back up and his smile disappearing.

"Well for starters you look like a mafia boss so its easy to assume that you might as well be. So going off of that and the little stunt your **son** pulled if someone like yourselves did what you did to me to **you** , one would assume you would tell them your name and them beat the ever living shit out of them till they were close to death or even ended up dead from it. Now that would only be if they were human. However since I clearly am not human I do have the power to fight back. That and unlike humans I am not afraid of death. I would gladly take you three down with me if you pulled a stupid stunt like that." I explained hardening my own glare.

Boss looked down at me as if he was seeing if I was telling the truth on the last part. I was. I mean I died once already. I felt what death was like, albeit it did hurt like a bitch. I was sure an elevator death wouldn't be as bad though. Worse case scenario the elevator would turn into a hot box and the cables would break inevitably I would fall to my death.

I mean the power of this body's magic was incredibly strong. The parents knew it and the daughter did as well. All it took was one miss step and all of the Underground would have been a raging inferno. Hell even Hot Land would have felt like a cool spring day compared to how hot her magic was.

I saw Boss' eyes soften a bit for a moment before that perma frown twitched up slightly. What shocked me was the soft creepy chuckle that came out of him. It made me tense and my skin prickle like there was ants crawling over it. What made me jump though was the ding of the elevator when it finally came to the final floor.

"I believe this is our stop, miss." Boss finally spoke also causing me to jump again as his face appeared in front of my own. Not to close but it was closer than I would have liked for him to be. I kept my eyes on his own. Not daring to look away. I felt his hands, probably the floating ones since I couldn't see his shoulders or arms move, place my phone back in my own. "Before we part ways though I would humbly like to apologize to you once more for the improper way my sons and I have treated you this evening."

As he spoke Dings and his twin stepped out of the elevator and held it open to keep it from closing. What made me actually look away from Boss was when I saw that the other son had my bag in his hand. My anger spiked but before I could say anything Boss spoke first. "Allow my son, Wing, to take your bag to your room for you."

"There's no need. I can do it myself." I say turning my eyes back to him.

"I insist."

"As do I."

Boss sighed. Leaning back he snapped his fingers and Wings handed him back my bag. Boss held it out to me and I took it making sure not to just yank it out of his hand like I had wanted to. Once it was on my shoulder I decided that this was enough. Stepping around Boss I walked past Wing and Dings headed for the only two doors that were on this floor.

I didn't bother to turn around to look back at them. I just wanted to get to my room and wash my body off of this annoying feeling they left me with. Pulling out the key as I got a few yards from them I could hear Boss call out to me.

"Sleep well tonight, miss. I'm sure the next time we meet it will be on better terms."

Hah! I scoffed in my mind. Like hell I would ever be in the same room as you and your sons ever again. Looking at the key I looked at the two doors as I kept walking and turned to mine. Opening it I quickly I failed to hear Boss speak to one or even both of the twins.

" **Bring me Mrs. Walton**."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mrs. Walton seeing Wing and Dings come for her: Ah ha... I'm in danger!!
> 
> Apparently hotels and food were super cheep back then. Like an expensive meal was like $5 and a regular hotel room was $2.50. Can you imagine? Also a soda was a nickel and if I was there I'd have enough to fulfill my soda addiction with a $20. Lmao


	3. Unwelcome Dinner Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get a bath, you be angry, and this ding-dong won't let you eat in peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh I'm still trying to get rid of these Thanksgiving leftovers. Still got a lot of ham and tatt'ers lol. Anyways hope ya'll had a good holiday and hope the Christmas one goes over well to. May or may not post much in December cus im gana be busy but I'll see what happens.

I paced around the lavish bedroom of the suite. Back and forth I kept going trying to calm myself down. Fear, anxiety, anger. All three bubbled through me at what had just happened a few minutes ago. Hell I didn't even have to hear the guys name to know that who I just met was actually this time's version of Gaster. And the fact that he took interest in me, well rather my things, had me on edge.

I knew I was going to meet wolves and snakes here on the surface but I honestly didn't expect to meet something like him. He was far beyond a wolf or a snake. His fangs, claws, hell even his venom would be so much more powerful. He was on another level completely.

I stopped my walking to take a calming breath. Pulling my hands away from my face I took a moment to appreciate the room. It was nice. Elegant and simple décor and praise be to the stars above that the bed was a king! Ugh I couldn't wait to flop down on it. Actually... Looking around, even knowing that there was no one there, I rushed over to throw myself onto it.

I moaned when my body fell onto the soft padding of the mattress and the heavy comforter. I felt my hip pop as it relaxed into the mattress. Oh lawd it felt so good! If it wasn't for the fact that I wanted a bath, food, or to take off these tight clothes I would have fell asleep right then and there.

Fumbling around on the bed I made my way to the night stand that had the phone for the room and picked up the note that was there. It held the number to the restaurant and after dialing the number I was able to speak to someone from the restaurant. I happily, and politely, told them what I wanted making sure to emphasize that I wanted two slices of the chocolate cake as well. The person on the phone was nice and even asked if I would want my breakfast in my room in the morning as well. I thought about it and as much as I would like the quiet time I needed to get information and the best place to get it was where people were the buzzing. I told them no that I would have it there and after thanking them I hung up.

Rolling over on the bed I looked up at the ceiling. The edging was pretty. Carved vines and what I assumed were grapes or berries of sorts decorated the corners and sides. Even the window, that reached the ceiling as well, was framed with the same edging. The curtains a simple cream gold color.

Hearing a noise I tilted my head over to the door. From the way the voice was I knew that it wasn't the people who were bringing me my food. In fact if I hadn't ridden with the owner of that voice for almost half a day I wouldn't have known that it was Mrs. Walton. Wait. No. I was sure I would recognize her even without the ride. My curiosity did spike though. Why was she up here? I clearly heard the man at the front desk say that her room was on the fifth or eighth floor.

Getting out of bed I tip toed over to the door. Thankfully it had a peep hole. Peeking through it I saw both Wing and Dings lead her into Boss' room. Heh, I hope he wasn't planning on using her try and get a leverage on me. Not to be cruel but its not like I cared about the greedy clown in the first place. Although I am quite curious as to if she will come out of what ever this is alive. But my need for a bath out ways my curiosity.

Leaving the door I made my way to where the bathroom was. It was lovely! Never had I seen such a massive claw foot tub in my life and the soaps that were placed in the cabinet smelled like each bottle was worth two hundred dollars. If I was back in my time I'm sure they would be. Plucking out a soft green bottle I gave it a sniff. It smelled like mint and some kind of flower. It was cooling and soft and would be perfect for my ride tomorrow. I doubt it will wear off in time before I meet Mr. Walton and whatever fucked up plan they are scheming. If they were going to try and torture me into doing whatever they wanted then at least let me smell good.

Undressing I laid my clothes on the sink and padded my bare feet over to the tub to start filling it. Once it got to a good enough height I poured a bit of the soap into the water. The smell of it swirled up and into the air with the steam making me take a long and deep breath in. It was actually making me relaxed surprisingly. They wouldn't mind if I took the bottle right? I smirked at myself. I never took anything from a hotel other than the coffee packs that they gave. I never stole their towels or the minute things because there was no need. But that didn't stop me from wanting to take this. Besides I doubted I would find the company that made and sold these soaps anyways.

Turning off the water I placed the soap on the sink and got into the tub. A pleased moan slipped past my lips as I sank into the hot water. I could feel my muscles and joints relax into the curve of the tub. I would have began to doze off if I knew I wasn't dumb enough to drown but knowing my ass and the deepness of the tub I was in I knew better than that. Instead I let my mind wander about what I was going to do when I got to wherever we were going.

With the way the monsters and humans here looked I knew that they were to hard around the edges for something soft and light. They seemed like the type that would rather drink their grumpiness away or find a place to escape. I knew bars here were going to be common. So the fight to be number one was going to be hard and dangerous. I didn't want to fight if I didn't have I needed to have a place where people of all kinds would come. Something that would bring people in that will give me the information that I need and at the same time a leverage over those people.

I thought of what my world had that the one here probably wouldn't. A strip club would work. Yet not just any strip club. It had to have class that matched both the people and the style of this time. That and I would have to find a way to step it up from the others I was sure were here. That and where was I going to find the girls? I hardly saw any kind of person with femininity on the way here. I mean I could have men work there but with how low the female count is in monsters I might have to have human women.

I sighed already knowing I was going to be in a bind. A strip club needed ladies to bring in the men and men to bring in the ladies. If there was one but not the other than the formation was basically useless. Not only that but now that I thought about it I was going to need some hired help.

Wait a minute.

That's it!

I laughed out into the bathroom, my voice bouncing and echoing off the walls. "Hahaha! How stupid am I?" I asked myself.

Why hire when you can buy in this place. Not that I found the idea of slavery very enjoyable but it would be an easy way in. Plus it would be easier than hiring because if I buy they wouldn't be able to quit. I wouldn't be left high an dry. Plus as an added advantage they won't have families that they would be to demanding to go to. It would make training them in the routines and dances easier. Not that they were going to be completely naked anyways. Like I said I wanted it to be a step up from the others and with my knowledge of men I know that a woman does not have to be fully naked to tempt them into giving them their money.

I huffed through my nose as I thought of the men I had made simp over me in my teen years. It was so easy that I felt that I needed to look elsewhere. Luckily for me I'm bisexual so finding partners wasn't to hard. I smiled at remembering that it was the very reason why I got killed. I had tried to go after the friend of the cunt that had me skewered. Not that I was pushing anything really. I was just trying to learn from the bitch how to look pure and sweet only to come and find that she wasn't as pure as everyone thought.

I growled at the vision of what her face looked like as it appeared in the water. Reaching out I imagined that she was there and wrapped my hand around that stupid skinny throat of hers. Watch her smug face turn in fear as I choked her. Watch those pretty pale blue eyes grow clouded and her lips turn blue from the lack of oxygen. Hear, but probably wont, the small snap of her hyoid bone as I crush the small piece of cartilage that kept her windpipe open. Just to have my hands squeeze and squeeze until my nails pierced her skin leaking her disgusting blood. I could go on to the much darker things I could do in that moment. Probably list all the ways I could have her killed by my hands. Yet as the vision of her dying face slipped away in the ripples of the water I could see the small wisps of red that curled around my balled hands.

I sighed opening my hands. My nails had cut the palms. There was small beads that had began to pool but it wasn't anything to worry about. I just had to slap some antibacterial cream on them and let them air dry tonight. By the morning they should be nothing more than irritated dried out cuts.

The relaxing mood of my bath had been ruined so I decided to finish it and step out. Releasing the water from the tub I made quick work to dry myself off. Though as I was doing so I caught sight of myself in the mirror. The frail thin thing in front of me stared back. I was definitely going to have to put some pounds on this body. Yeah the bust was a redeemable asset but what's the use of having good tits if every other part of you isn't properly proportioned. Heh, good thing I ordered that extra slice of cake.

Touching under my breast I felt the ribs that I could very well visibly see. Although the magic of this body was indeed quite high the actual body itself was quite weak. It was no wonder when Dings had grabbed my hand that it had hurt. I mean I knew he was trying to hurt me intentionally but still. Maybe when I get the girls I could also look for a guard. Not that Benjamin wasn't a good meat shield already it was just that he was a man that had his own things that he would have to do sooner or later. Meaning he wasn't going to always be around. It was perfect for the Walton's, not so perfect for me. I thought of Agatha in that moment. Maybe having a strong one like her would help. Preferably a tad bit shorter though.

Putting on my night gown I stepped out of the bathroom with my clothes in hand. Closing the curtains as I passed by I went over to my back pack. Picking it up I took out the clean clothes and placed the ones I wore today at the bottom. As I was laying the clean ones out, so that way they wouldn't be so wrinkled, I noticed my Deats head phones sticking out.

"A little music sounds nice." I told myself. Plucking the head phones out I placed them on and dug through my bag for my phone. When I found it I opened it but quickly regretted it as I stared at the background picture. There was me, Sans in the middle, and that bitch on the other side. It was taken when we had been drinking and cornered him before he could teleport away. Both mine and her cheeks were dusted red in our tipsy attempt to give him a kiss on his cheek bones, while his own face looked utterly shocked. I could feel myself start to grow angry just by looking at the picture and I knew better that if I didn't want to give myself a raging headache then I needed to simmer down.

Going to my photo album I made sure to choose a background picture that didn't piss me off. Like the many pictures of my beloved pet. Such a cute but dumb thing it was. Always getting into trouble, annoying the hell out of me, yet always being such a cute adorable dork. I felt myself smile at the one picture I had taken with a small sombrero on its head. I think it was either a joke for taco Tuesday or when I had celebrated Cinco de Mayo by myself that one year. I don't really remember but the picture was still adorable.

Once I set it as my new background I heard a nock on the door. At first I had thought it was the skeleton crew. I guess it was because I was still on edge from the incident almost an hour ago but when I heard the man call from the other side of the door I quickly realized that it was the food I ordered.

Quickly I threw on a robe, because its not proper here to show to much skin or even be seen in your thigh length nightgown, before going to the door. After peeking and making sure it was my food I opened it and allowed the young man to come in.

"Sorry to disturb you miss. I'll just set this on the table here and then I will be on my way." He said as he pushed the cart of food in and towards the table.

"Thank you. If you give me a moment I will give you a tip for coming all the way here." I said heading to the bedroom to grab my purse.

"Oh no ma'am! You don't have to do that." I could hear him say nervously. Why I didn't know but I guessed it was because he was alone in a lady's room.

"No I insist. Here." I said handing him a five dollar bill.

The man's eyes grew wide in shock. Apparently I must have gave him a big tip as he gladly took it with the biggest smile I had seen from one of the staff here. "Thank you miss! Please feel free to call if you need anything else."

"I'm sure I wont need anything more but I do thank you." I said following him as he grabbed the cart and headed for the door.

I helped him open it smiling at him as he gave me a polite thanks. Though that smile fell when I saw who was standing against the other door. My soft look turned hard as I crossed my arms over my chest to look at Wing. Once the man left, rather quickly after seeing the skeleton monster, Wing pushed himself off of the door and came to stand in front of me.

"What do you want?" I asked flatly.

Wing held out something to me but I didn't look down to see what it was. I kept my eyes on his own as I opened my own hand for him to place whatever it was in it. When I felt it was a small round container my curiosity got the better of me. Sure enough it looked like a small container of some sort of medical cream. It looked like something you would see that claimed to remove wrinkles but from the weird words and symbols on it I knew this was a monster made product.

"For your wrist. Father felt bad for having your skin marked by my unruly brother." Wings explained but I could tell from the look on his face that he couldn't care less about what his brother did.

"Tell me..." I started glancing up at him as I leaned against the door frame, " is he really feeling bad about that or is he just trying to kiss my ass so that I would let him use my phone?"

Wing's face turned into a scowl yet before he could quip something out I spoke before him. "I cant give it to him but if I give him something similar will he leave me alone? Actually don't answer that I already have a feeling that he wont."

"Such a rude little thing you are."

"Aw thank you." I said sweetly batting my eyes at him. "Might as well come in instead of standing there. I have to look through my bag for it anyways. Unless you feel safer standing in the hall. I'm not one to judge."

Turning around to head back inside I heard his shoes thud across the marble floor as he stepped in. Passing by the table I placed the container he gave me on it next to my food. I could feel his eyes stay on me as I walked to the bedroom but he didn't follow me into it. Instead he stayed in the main room. I doubt it that he would be the dumb enough type to attack after what had happened yet that didn't stop me from being on guard still. Digging through my bag once more I pulled out the thing I was going to loan to him and walked back into the main room.

Of course he was just standing there looking as bored as I would be in a religious seminar. When I got close enough he merely glanced down at me like I was some sort of lower class mongrel coming to ask a king for any spare change. Not that he didn't look just as refined as one. Hell he even had the snobbish attitude to match. I'm sure if we had met on better terms I would have found him attractive. Not that I didn't think he wasn't but right now I didn't feel like thinking what it would be like to lay with a skeleton at the moment. I kept my head high though as I handed it the item in question to him.

"What is this?" He asked, surprisingly, gently taking it from my raised hand.

"Its like what your father wants but like I said, its different. This one does not do communication calls. Instead its main purpose is storing music and images. If you manage to get the music to play do not be surprised by the sound of the music. My taste in music is not what would be considered normal and I am sure none of you have heard it before." I explained.

"Do we need you to turn it on?" He asked looking down at the Eye-Pod. Flipping it over he ran his thumb over the logo sticker I had placed on it. "And why is there an eye on the back of it?"

"Its the logo and no you don't need me if you turn it off accidentally. However you will need to give it back if the battery on it dies. It is fully charged and should last you a good few days before it does turn completely off." I explained. Placing my hand gently on his wrist I made him lower his hand so that way I was able to show him the code to open it. "This is the code to open it. You need to put it in correctly or else it will lock you out and you wont be able to open it for a few hours."

Wing's nodded as he watched me punch in the numbers for the thing in. The eye-pod opened to the home screen but before he could give it a good look I turned it off. He looked shocked and then annoyed as he glanced at me. I took my hand away and motioned for him to try and open it himself.

With the eye-pod I didn't have to hide anything on it like I had to with my phone. So my guard on him being able to look through it and keep it for a few days did not bother me at all. In fact as he was trying to open it I walked over to the table to uncover my food. The smell of the veal, once the metal lid was removed, wafted over to me and if it wasn't for the fact that there was a man in my room I would have had dove into it already. But since there was I had to play the part of a lady. Silently and with as much grace I could pull off I ate while he continued to try and open the eye-pod. I almost laughed when he failed again.

"This thing is not working!" He growled looking over at me.

Pulling out the chair next to me I patted the seat telling him to come over. When he didn't I sighed. "I wont bite I'm only going to show you how to do it again but I don't want to get up." I said taking another bite of the veal. It was soooooo good! It wasn't tough or to chewy and with the spices they used weren't overpowering either.

As I was going to take a bite of the squash I saw Wing's shadow loom over me. My eye-pod was then placed onto the table in front of me having had my plate moved to the side rather rudely. I swore that I wanted to be nice. Just show him again so that he could then leave and I could go back to eating. But he really was trying my patience. That was until I heard his voice lower in tone that made the hair on the back of my neck stand on end.

"If your bite is as bad as those dainty little claws of yours," He said in my ear, his fingers tracing over the back of my hand to add emphases as they came to my own fingers. "... then perhaps I would not mind being bitten."

Holyfuckingshit!Whatthefuck!?*wheeze*[error has crashed]

Wait. No! I won't be fooled. I am the seduction queen! How dare he try and come after my throne! Standing suddenly, which caught him off guard, I grabbed the eye-pod and slapped it against his chest. Instinctively he grabbed it and once he had it secured I upped my magic. Light flames surrounded my body and I made sure to look as dangerous as I could to get him to see that I was not at all pleased. "The code is 1738. Figure out how to open it yourself and get out. **Now **."****

"So feisty. Very well, I will leave you alone for now. Please enjoy the rest of your meal Miss (Y/N) and do make sure to use that ointment. It is truly a shame to see such perfect skin marked." Wings said as he placed the eye-pod in his jacket's inner pocket.

" **Leave **."****

Wings looked at me and then sighed. "As you wish."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader:*minding her business*
> 
> Wings:*flirts like MF Sans* 😏😘
> 
> Reader:*splashes holy water in his face* oh I'm sorry I thought for a moment there that you were possessed.
> 
> Wings: 😶


	4. Assisting Fallen Angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get intresting as you help some new friends, you learn a bit of info as a reward, and secrets of the story come out towards the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter 4. Fair warning there is a bit of a squeamish part here but its not that long maybe a sentence or two but still it is there. Hope ya'll are having a good Friday btw. Im just sitting here bored at work happily typing away tim my inevitable release into the wild again.

Ugh the audacity of that man! Who the hell does he think he is! First he threatens me then he has the fucking audacity to try and flirt with me? Oh that just really freaking grinds my gears! So much so that I didn't get much sleep last night. Not only that but I also woke up with a headache.

I glanced down at my now unmarked wrist. When I had slammed the door behind Wings I didn't bother messing with it. Instead I angrily scarfed my food down not even bothering to saver the two pieces of cake. Though the icing was very rich that I did enjoy. Anyways it was not till then that I decided to use that stupid cream. It smelled weird but that was expected of any medical ointment or medicine right? It tingled a bit when I put a dime sized amount over the bruising. I'm sure it was because its monster medicine. To be honest it actually did work. When I had gotten up to take a piss last night my wrist was actually all better.

I looked down at my wrist as I rode the elevator, thankfully alone by myself this time. I might have expected for the bruise to somehow come back but nope. Unblemished skin still there.

I huffed dropping my hand back down to my side. I was headed to the restaurant for breakfast. Hopefully I made it before Mrs. Walton did otherwise I would have been spending my morning dealing with another headache. Thankfully I had looked over the pamphlet menu they had given me before I had came down so I knew just what I wanted for breakfast.

The lobby was a lot busier this morning than it was last night. Many of the people that were buzzing around were either checking out or just chatting amongst themselves as they waited for their rides to pull up to the front. Then there were those that were like me whom were headed to the restaurant to get something to eat. Thankfully I was smart enough to leave my bag in the room. There was indeed a lot of people here and as I made my way through the crowd I was sure that if I had brought it that it would probably snag or catch onto their clothes. As I was weaving my way through a disturbance to my left caught my attention.

"You damn brat! How many times have I told you that you are not allowed in here!?"One of the staff yelled. From where I stood I could see him loom over a small child. It looked like it was a poor beggar that had been trying to sell things to the patrons of the restaurant.

"Sir please, I only need enough to buy my brother back! Please!" The small child cried. Tears rolling down its cute face I was able to see his pretty gray eyes.

"I have had enough! This time I will teach you a lesson!" The man yelled. The man raised his hand to strike the child but before he could the room grew quiet as my voice broke through.

"That is enough!" I yelled. All eyes turned to me as I walked through the crowd. "Have you no shame? Making such a ruckus so early in the morning? And with a child no less?"

"Ma'am this child-" The man started.

"Is just that, a child. Let him go." I growled. I could hear the murmur of whispers from behind me. Some were saying things about the man while my ears caught the mumbles of people saying that I should know my place. But what caught my attention the most was the one that countered the later saying "..don't be stupid she is one of them. Even if she is wrong we cant do anything about it, not even the staff." Now I know that was something important to hold on to later. So I kept what that person said on the back burner for now. That's right I still needed to save the child.

Pushing the man away I bent down to get a proper look at the child. He was thin with long brown hair that covered his eyes and his clothes were torn and dirty. Though through the dirt I could tell that this was not the first time that he had been beaten. The bruising around his jaw and on his cheek was a clear enough sign. Reaching out I petted the child on the head. "What is the matter child. Why would you come back here knowing that it is so dangerous?"

The child's eyes then began to tear up and before I could stop him he threw himself at me. "Please miss! Please help me save my brother! They took him away to the slave market yesterday and I haven't seen him since! Please help me!" He cried.

Although I do not have anything to do with the child my heart pained seeing him weep so sadly. Sighing I hugged the child to me as I stood up. I felt him tense in my arms but I didn't bother with that. "Show me where the market is. I'll see what I can do."

The child perked up and eagerly pointed in the direction as I stepped out of the hotel. "That way miss! We must hurry!"

"Well then I'll put you down. It will be quicker if you walk ahead of me." I said placing the child down when we were at the sidewalk. The child quickly took off down the street but his strides were not that big to where I was not able to keep up while I walked. People looked at me as we made our way over to the market but I paid them no mind. I knew it was because of the fact that I looked wealthy and that I was also a hybrid but their looks did not bother me. Why should I hide when I am just me?

It did not take long for us to get to the slave market. Although mother had told my previous self that there were grand huge ones that would take up more than six blocks of a town this one was rather small. There was mostly humans here that were being sold except for the older three male monsters. No one was really spared from the market. Old, young, men, and women all lined up with chains and shackled tied to them. The sight of them made me think back to Agatha. How scared the giant woman must have been when my mother had bought her.

"Brother! Look miss there he is!"

I turned to see the small child run up to a group of teenagers that were locked in a cage. They all stayed sitting down in the tightly packed space and looked just as bad as the child before me. The one that the boy had ran up to had a look I knew all to well. The look of knowing how fucked and cruel the world around us is. Yet once the teen saw his younger sibling in front of him his eyes grew fearful and worried.

"What are you doing here? I told you go get the fuck away before they get you to! Why are you so stupid!?" The teen hissed trying to keep his voice down.

"This lady is going to help. See, she even helped me to! That man from the hotel almost beat me again but she stopped him." The child said happily like the weight of the situation before didn't matter.

"You went back to the hotel? I thought I told you to stay away from there." The teen growled but stopped when he saw me draw near. He gave me a good glance over before giving me the same glare he had on before. "Go away. I don't need your help."

"Oh but I think you do." I said in a tone I knew he would listen to. "You see your brother here is desperate to save you and knowing that you cant get out of here by yourself, came to seek help. And before you say again that you really don't need my help let me say this. Getting yourself free from a slave market is hard and will get you killed. So just hush and let me help. Once your out you and your brother can go as you wish."

The child snickered causing me to look down at him. "Silly miss, I'm not a boy."

I lifted my eyebrows. Actually now that I look at the child I could see that it did look rather feminine.

"If you don't believe me you can lo-"

"No that's not necessary." I stopped her with an embarrassed blush. "Anyways, lets see if we can find the slave trader."

"No need to look young miss, I am right here." A male voice spoke from behind me. Turning around I was met with a burly man in a suit. He looked like he was in his late fifties and had a gross looking greasy beard that was already peppered with grey hair. "I see that you are looking at the young brats. Tell me which one do you like and I'll make a decent deal with you on them."

"I want this one here." I said pointing to the child's brother. Speaking of the child I held her close keeping her away from the man when I saw him glance down at her. She clung to my open knee length skirt that covered most of the pants that I also had on. The man looked over to the boy and glared down at him. From the look I could tell the man had some form of grudge against was proven when the man spoke again.

"This brat is a trouble maker miss. I am afraid once you buy him he will likely run off like he had with his previous owners."

"That's fine. I have a special way with dealing with troublesome slaves. I can assure you that once he is in my hands he wouldn't think twice about escaping ever again." I said bluffing making my face look cruel enough that the man would believe me. I must have scared the child because I felt her small hands grip my skirt tighter. I rubbed her back soothingly to let her know it was alright.

The man burst out laughing but I kept my look not letting him know that his loud outburst did startle me a bit. "Ahah! I like you girl! Very well I'll sell him to you for ten."

"Ten? Do you think that is to high for a runaway? The boy behind him is worth that much. I will give you five. I still have to pay the slave tax after all as well." I said. It was true a teen in these markets go for no more than ten dollars in this time where a grown man went for fifteen or twenty. It was a different story for monsters though. They were a lot more pricier but these elder ones here were marked down the same as the teen due to their age and weak bodies.

"Eight."

"Five - twenty five."

"Seven- fifty."

"Five -fifty."

"Deal."

The man held his hand out for me to shake. Taking it I have him a firm hand as he tried to overpower me thinking that I was probably weak. Though when I saw his brows crease I knew he knew better than to think that. "I'll have his papers drawn up and someone brand him."

"The branding wont be necessary." I said and knew that he was going to question me on it so before he could I let my face grow dark and added, "I like to do my own branding. As you can see the heat is no bother to me." I raised my hand to show my magic. My hand then caught on fire but nothing on me burned.

The man seemed to buy that as the sick grin on his face grew. "Very well, who am I to steal a good lady's fun? Jonah! Fetch me the lad!" He barked. "If you do not mind miss let us go to the table here to sign and you can pay me there."

The young girl and I walked behind the man as we followed him to said table. As we walked we saw a poor woman being dragged away as she was sold to a man in a fancy suit. He looked bored to be there as slowly followed after the men dragging what you assumed was his newly purchased slave. His bored eyes looked over at me, widened, but did not stop as we passed each other.

The slave trader threw himself onto the chair that was there at the table. The wood sounded like it was going to break but surprisingly held firm under the heavy mans weight. "Alright lets see here. Slave 2-84 sold to the respected owner of-" He stopped picking up a pen so that he could write my name down.

"(F/N) (L/N)." I said simply.

The man scribbled my name down on the ownership paper before sliding it over to me. "Sign here and then I will work on the tax paper."

Taking the pen from him I signed my name. Once I finished I took out my wallet from my waist length jacket. I waited for the slave trader to finish doing the math and then writing out the receipt. When he finished that he slid it over to me.

"$5.87. Cash only miss."

"Of course, Do you perhaps have change though? I am afraid all I have are bills." I say with a smile.

"Certainly." Came his reply as I slid him a ten. "One moment."

I stood there waiting for him as he got up from the chair to go into a small pop up building where I assumed he kept his money and such. I glanced down at the child who was still clinging to my skirt. She looked so uncomfortable to be in this place and honestly so did I. The smell the sounds and the morality of this place left me with a sour taste in my mouth.

"Here we are." The trader said coming back. He handed me my change, which was short by a few coins but I didn't bother with that, and motioned for his men to bring the teen over. They roughly brought him and placed his hand down onto the table. I looked between him, the men, and the trader whom now held a knife.

"What are you doing?" I asked trying to sound bored even through I was internally freaking out. Were they going to chop off his finger?

"Just removing the nail miss. Do it every time we sell a recaptured runaway so that if he does it again and gets caught they know how many times he's ran." He explained digging the knife under the teen's nail bed. Of course anyone would scream in pain. Hell just watching made me want to cringe but I knew that would destroy my cruel persona if I did. The child hearing her brother cry out when the nail was half way gone buried her face in my hip. Thankfully it didn't take long for them to get it done and once they did they smashed salt into his bleeding nail bed before handing the rope, that was attached the collar around his neck, to me. "Alright miss. He's all yours."

"Thank you." I said grabbing the rope. I gave the men and the trader a sweet smile before turning to leave. I gently tugged on the rope while I ushered the small child in front of me and away from the men. "Come along."

I waited till we were far enough away and out of sight before turning to look at the teen behind me. Now that he wasn't squashed inside of the cage he was able to stand up right. I was amazed to see that he was actually taller than me. Not by much maybe a few inches but still. He had some good genes in his bones. His hair was a lighter brown than his sister and His skin was also a smidge lighter. Though I guessed that was because of the dirt on her.

"The hell you staring at?"

"A brat." I quickly said back.

"Listen lady-" he said with a growl.

"Nah, I don't feel like it. So that means you got to listen to me. I don't plan on keeping you or your sister. I got to much shit going on now to protect the two of you so what's going to happen right now is you two are going to follow me around for a few more minutes, change your clothes, have a nice chit chat, and then leave." I explained. I still had a headache and the thought of dragging the two of them around with me while I am with that witch and her husband did not sound fun. In fact it sounded like more work I was not ready for.

"You mean your not going to keep big brother and me?" The little girl asked sounding somewhat sad.

"Nope. Plus I am sure your big bro likes that idea to. Don't'cha green bean?" I teased smiling up at him.

"Don't call me that."

"Then how about carrot?"

"No."

"Giraffe?"

"No!"

"Captain Asparagus?"

"NO!"

"How about Dr. Professor Patrick?"

"What the hell is wrong with you lady!?" The boy asked already pissed off from my teasing. He stopped walking causing the tension on the rope to tighten. "What the hell do you want, huh? You cant honestly make me believe that you really going to let us go right? That's absolute horse shit and you know it."

I giggled looking down at the little girl as I already new she was going to be upset with his outburst. "Little bunny it seems like your brother is actually a rabid wolf." A growl from behind me made her look back at him. "See? He even growls like one."

The little girl covered her mouth to hide her smile and I could feel the teen glare daggers into the back of my head. Sighing I decided to stop my teasing. "Listen I don't have time to waste. We are going into the shop ahead so please don't cause me to much trouble? I'll even buy you a bone if you be good."

"Do I get something if I be good?" The child asked looking at me with excited round eyes. I felt my heart bleed at the sight of her cute face. It was absolutely adorable.

"Honey bunny I would give you the world if I could." I said as I opened the door to the clothing store. It had shelves upon shelves of outfits and bolts of fabric that looked really pretty.

"Hello miss! How may I help you today?" The shopkeeper, an older looking woman, asked as she placed a dress on a mannequin off to our right.

"I need some clothes for the slaves I just bought. Could you help me get them a few sets please?" I asked. I had no idea if she would help me or not seeing that this place was kind of posh but she should if I flashed some money her way. I hope.

The lady looked at the kids for a moment and then looked at me. Stepping aside from the mannequin she came over but did not get to close. "There's a bathroom at the back. I wont take their measurements if they stink. I'm sure you want shoes for them to right?"

"Yes." I said untying the rope from the collar on his neck. "Do you also by chance sell suitcases? I'm taking them on a trip and have no room for them in my own."

"Yes ma'am. I'll have the clothes put in them once we settle on the ones you like." She said guiding us to the back.

I pushed the teen in front of me so that he wouldn't do anything squirrelly. His sister on the other hand happily skipped behind the lady as we were led to the bathroom. Thank the stars there was no window or a door that they could escape through. Instead there was a normal looking bathroom. It did not have a shower or anything but I was sure she wouldn't let them actually bathe in her own if that were the case. The lady then handed the teen a rag and a bar of soap.

"Clean up and throw your clothes in the trash can that's in there. You wont need them anymore. That goes for your undergarments. I'll place clean ones at the door." She explained. When the two kids went into the bathroom she turned to me. "Would you like anything for yourself miss? We have new bolts that arrived the other day with the latest designs."

I chuckled. "I don't think I would have enough room in the carriage if I do. Might as well strap me to the top." The shopkeeper chuckled with me before going to get some of the stuff she would need.

It took a bit before the kids came out of the bathroom. They looked a lot better now that they were cleaned up but both looked awkward being in nothing but their new underwear. I had been perusing around the store when I heard them come out so I paved the fabric that I was glancing at back down, like I had found it cus I aint no Karen. I motioned with my hand for them to go to the changing room where there was already several plain looking outfits already laid out. The shopkeeper was already there looking over what she had laid out.

"We'll start with him if you don't mind." I said pushing the teen forward. He obviously pushed against me but still walked up to the lady.

"Spread out." She said simply. The teen did and I could have laughed at the way she looked at him as she got close. Like he was going to bite her or something. She made quick work on getting his measurements and handed him several items from the stack of men's clothes she had. "Try these on then come out."

The teen grumpily took them and did as he was told. Next was his sister whom was all to happy to be put in the dresses the lady had. She did the same as the teen and excitedly posed to be measured. It was so cute. It made me want to keep her. But I knew better than to think that. When she was done she grabbed a stool and patted it. I already knew that the child would not know that she was to stand on it rather than sitting so I helped her out. The child smiled happily and allowed the lady to place different dresses on her. The one I liked the most was a pretty light blue one with a purple-pink belt. I made sure to tell the shopkeeper that that one was the one she was to wear out.

The teen on the other hand didn't have much luck on clothes. Many of the clothes he wore were parts of the sets the lady had took out. I did not like that. Looking over the clothes he had I saw several button ups. Plucking those out I also took the straight cut pants and a blazer. "Put these on." I said handing him the clothes.

He did grumble at me but did as he was told. When he came out I had to hold back a squeal. He looked to handsome! Like model handsome! Such a cute young man! Hehe whoever he marries in the future will be very lucky. " 's this good enough?" He asked seeming annoyed with the way me and his sister were looking at him in awe.

"Yes. If you have anymore shirts and items like this in the same size we will take them. Fill the suitcases up I want them to have plenty to change into. Also I need a pair of men's gloves." I added.

"Yes ma'am. I will get them right now. I might be a bit so please try on the shoes on the chair here to see which ones fit."

"Thank you kindly." I said picking up the child a bit so that I could have her sit down. Luckily the shopkeeper was smart and brought socks over as well. The shoes on the little girl shined and made her little assemble perfect. She looked like a cute little doll and if I did not have her brother glaring swords at me I would have hugged her till she popped.

When all that was done and both of them had everything they needed we walked up to the front where two suitcases that were filled to the brim waited for us. I paid, a bit surprised that even though I bought a lot that it was still so cheap, had the lady send the suitcases to the hotel I was still staying at and then lead my little group of ducklings to our next stop.

"Come on, I am super starving!" I said allowing the little girl to hold my hand as we crossed the street. Surprisingly the teen followed but he didn't stay close behind. Instead he walked at a distance he felt comfortable with. Like I was going to bite him or something.

When I stopped the little girl looked up at the brightly painted sign of a small diner. Again I ushered them both inside and sat us down at a booth towards the windows. The waitress that came up happily took our orders, which consisted of pancakes and French toast, and from where I sat I could see the worry on the teen's face. I waited for the waitress to leave before I spoke up.

"How long has it been since you been to a diner?" I asked taking a sip of coffee the waitress had handed to me when we ordered our food.

"How the hell should I know?"

"I'll take that as a 'been a while'." I took another sip of my coffee. The teen then slammed his hand on the table causing most of the customers to look over our way.

"We're leaving." He said standing up.

The little girl looked sad at the thought of leaving before her food came. Her grey eyes losing their bright color but perked back up when I tugged him back into his seat. Before he could get up again I got up quickly and sat next to him effectively blocking him in. The side was a bit cramped but with a simple motion to the child with my hand she happily ducked under the table only to pop up on the other side with a cheeky smile.

"Move." He growled.

"Not till you shut it and eat."

"There's no food."

"Then I suggest you do the first." I gave the little girl a wink as I slid my cup of coffee over to the new side I was on. "Listen green bean."

"Stop calling me that." He hissed through his teeth.

"Whatever. Once we eat and you answer a few of my questions I'll pay for a cab to take you and your sister to go somewhere out of here. I am only paying fifty bucks so make sure wherever you go you save enough to feed you along the way till you find a new rock to brood on." I explained making a brooding face towards the child which made her giggle. "The gloves I had you put in your pocket need to be put on once we leave and make sure you take that collar off to. I took the lock off so when you are on the road just toss it. The papers for your sale are also in your suit case so make sure you don't lose them either."

The teen's head lowered as I spoke and I could tell he was getting emotional. Not that he was going to outright cry right then but I was sure once we parted ways he would let a few tears fall. From the corner of my eyes I could see his fists start to ball.

"What questions do you have? Hurry and spit them out already." His voice sounded a bit hoarse but he kept it low enough that I barely caught it.

"Well my first was is why is there no female monsters out and about? All the ones I have seen so far are all stinky boys." I said making my voice sound silly directing the last few words to the child which she returned with her own 'super stinky'.

"Have you been living under a rock? Female monsters are rare here on the surface."

"Why is that?"

"Cus of the plague that happened a few decades ago. Some magic killing bug went around or some shit so all the females that were left were told to stay out of the public for a while. Something about us humans using them or some shit like that. Not like they could though. They are always surrounded by their harems." The teen explained sounding bored. He perked up though when the food came and looked like he was going to drool with the big stack of pancakes that sat before him.

"So does that mean that they are like, what, untouchable? No that's not the right word. Considered to be like an upper class type of thing?" I asked. If that was so that would be why I hardly seen anyone of them.

"Yup. Male monsters know that they may never get a female so what they do is they marry a human one. Make little hybrid alien babies that, if they can, are girls then they get the same status of the regular female monsters."

"Huh so that makes me feel special." I joked. Both of them looked at me confused. Smiling I snapped my fingers and a little flame, like that from a lighter, appeared. Both of them went wide eyed. The little girl was amazed but the teen looked freaked. The little girl then looked at her brother before looking back at me.

So that could explain why the mother and Mrs. Walton wanted to keep my body hidden till now. She knew that if word got out that there was a fresh female wandering around that didn't have any males yet then there was surely going to be a free for all. But then again Agatha was a female monster too right? How come mother was able to buy her from a slave trader?

"What would have to happen for a female monster to be sold as a slave?" I asked.

"Depends on what kind of crime they committed. If its minor then they would be indentured servants for a short time but if they really fucked up or pissed off someone really high up then I guess they are reduced to slaves. But those verdicts are like a once in a blue moon or not at all." The teen explained when he composed himself. Stuffing his mouth full of pancake his demeanor softened slightly. "So why is a hybrid monster chick like you doing here?"

"I'm moving in with a friend."

"Where?"

"Bracken Bow" I jumped when he started choking on his food. I of course helped him by patting his back but he pushed my arm away. He squeaked out a 'I'm ok' before taking a gulp of the juice he ordered. When his coughing fit settled down he looked at me like I just told him I had a dick.

"The fuck are you doing there for!? Don't you know that's basically a fucking hot spot for the mafia?"

"Nooo~? But I do now."

The teen then grew serious. He sat up straighter and placed his fork down. To my surprise he even leaned closer to me as he spoke. "Listen, lady, I thank you for fucking saving my ass so let me save yours by telling you that you should **not** go there. That place may seem all daises and tea parties but it aint."

When he stopped talking I lifted my hand to poke the tip of his nose with my finger giving him a cute 'boop boop'. I was doing it not just because he looked cute but because I thought he was being to serious.

"Will you take this seriously!?" He roared causing the people of the table behind us to jump.

"I am. I appreciate the thought of you wanting to warn me but I can handle myself. I mean it's not like I don't know how to defend myself or anything like that anyways. That and I know how to wiggle my way out of situations I know I definitely wouldn't win." I explained. Which was true. I don't know how many times I had to run because some dick decided they were going to try and outnumber me or when some house wives' caught me the first few times. Though here was a different place and I was smart enough to keep my guard up.

The teen glared at me for a moment before seeming to find my answer to be enough. Thankfully we were able to finish our breakfast in peace after that and after I made sure to pay for it before I escorted the kids back to the hotel. The little girl seemed to become uneasy as we strolled up the steps to the entrance. My hand went to the top of her head to give her a comforting pat before I turned to one of the men that was there.

"Hire a carriage for me sir?" I asked sweetly using my simple tricks to make him blush. The man became flustered as he quickly agreed saying that he would have one brought up right away. When he did leave I went over to the front desk to ask about the luggage that had been brought over for the children. The lady that was there this time smiled and brought them out to me without any hassle.

Coming back to the kids I placed the suitcases down in front of them before pulling out my wallet. The teen looked at me and then my wallet before that hard glare returned to me. "We don't need your money."

"Apparently you do. How else are you going to pay the driver to get you out of town and find a place to sleep tonight? I hope you weren't planning on picking anyone's pockets." I said with a teasing tone.

"Big brother doesn't do that anymore. He promised me." The child spoke up puffing out her chest as she praised her brother.

"Is that so?"

"Uh huh! He even said he would stop stealing food to." The little girl smiled happily as she grabbed onto her brother's arm. He on the other hand seemed to be mortified that his secrets and promises were being thrown out into the open. It was cute.

"Well then if that's the case I better give you two a bit more so that you could have enough to treat him later for being such a good brother." Pulling out some more bills I did not bother to check to see what they were before I folded them in my hand. Leaning forward I placed it in the teen's front jacket pocket. "Don't lose it, ok?"

"I'm not that stupid." He growled though his bite was not as harsh as it usually was.

"Miss, I have brought you your carriage." The man from before said coming up to us.

"Good, please place these two's luggage inside if you would."

"Of course, miss."

When the man grabbed the luggage we followed him outside to where the carriage was. The carriage wasn't as dazzling looking on the outside as the Walton's was. In fact it was quite plain. That was fine. It would mean that it wouldn't attract to much attention to the kids when they entered whatever town they would go to. I waited for the man to place the luggage into the carriage before thanking him with a small tip then I turned to the kids. The poor girl looked like she wanted to just outright start bawling when she realized that this was it. Honestly speaking it did hurt my heart a bit

Lowering myself I opened my arms out to her. She didn't have to be told twice and the little ball of cuteness crashed into my arms as a small stream of tears began to roll down her cheeks. She clung onto me like I was going to disappear forever. Well honestly speaking I was. There was no way for them to come with me and after what her brother had said I was sure he was smart enough not to follow.

"Don't cry sweetie. I'll see you again soon." I said trying to cheer her up a bit even if I had to lie.

"Really, you promise?" She asked looking up to me with those pretty grey blue eyes.

"Yes. I promise. Now quit those tears for me, okay?" I asked wiping a few of them away. She sniffled but nodded her head. "Good girl." Kissing the top of her head I picked her up to place her into the carriage. She clambered in before sitting herself in the middle of the seat. I gave her a wave as her brother followed her in.

Once they were both inside I closed the door. I made sure to stay there waving as I saw them off. The carriage then started to leave, the whinnies of the mechanical horses growing distant as they trotted away. Now normally I wouldn't feel so sad about a send off other than when I left Agatha yesterday but those kids did touch a soft spot in my heart. Hopefully they stayed smart and stayed safe wherever they were to go now.

With a sigh when they finally were out of sight I turned back to the hotel. It was still early even with all the hoopla that had just happened. Surely Mrs. Walton and Benjamin were up by now. Heading to the restaurant where I knew they would be coming down to soon I sat myself close to the entrance.

The waiter happily came over to ask me what I was wanting to eat but I only asked for a cup of coffee. He seemed to be a bit dejected at my order but still gave me my cup with a smile when he returned. Sure enough like I had thought the queen of the clowns appeared just after I took my first sip.

"There you are." Mrs. Walton crowed coming over to my table. "Have you eaten breakfast yet dear? We will be missing lunch since we will be on the road."

"Yes, Mrs. Walton I did. Forgive me for eating before you though. I was not sure when you were to be coming down this morning. Are you alright though? You seem to be looking a tad bit tired today." I asked noticing the slightly dark circles under her eyes. Whatever those assholes had discussed with her last night must have kept her up. Benjamin looked the same. He was probably worried about what was to come. That was good. I could use that later on.

Mrs. Walton flinched at my words but pulled up a smile none the less. "Oh I am quite fine dear. I am just not used to sleeping in a bed other than my own."

 _Yeah, I'm sure that's what it was_. I told myself as I took another sip of my coffee.

"Well hopefully when we arrive at your place today you will be able to relax." I said plainly.

"Unfortunately that wont be well into the evening." Benjamin finally spoke up. He had just ordered his food and turned to look at the two of us. Apparently he was a light eater now seeing as all he had ordered was just toast and an egg.

Surprising enough we actually sat quietly together as they ate their food. The mood being far more softer than it had been yesterday. Once we were done and the food was paid for we left the hotel.

( **Somewhere later that same day** )

Chara laid himself across the bench opposite of the one his sister was kneeling on as she peered out the window. Her new shoes having been kicked off so she could be comfortable. Chara scowled as he felt the pain that was radiating from his finger that was covered by the glove. This had not been the first time they had taken one of his nails. If you looked closely you could see that his other hand's nail beds were completely warped to where the nails themselves did not grow past a certain length. The new one would heal after a day or so if he kept it clean. He always healed quickly for some reason unknown to him.

"Look brother there is a cow in the field there!" Frisk said happily pointing to said cow as it slowly made its way across the field.

"You can quit acting like that now she ain't here." Chara grumbled.

Frisk then looked over at her brother. Her happy bubbly face turning to that of seriousness and confidence. "But its fun! I cant help it that you came back in that body while mine is as fresh and pristine as the spring." She giggles turning to sit and face him. "So what are we planning on doing now? We can't keep going in this direction forever or else we'll run out of money. Not only that but I can tell that you want to go back to her already. I do hope you remember that she was not made for you in this life and the last."

"I know that you little shit." Chara hissed. Frisk was right though. You weren't made for him. Instead you were made for those stupid sacks of shits that always fucked up with you in some way. This was what? Your fifth, sixth time you reset? Unintentionally of course and somehow transmigrating your soul into a new body each time. Yet no matter how similar you looked your soul was always the same. Also you always stayed so kind to Frisk and him even when one of those times he was the cause of your deaths at the time. Still though, it made his heart ache to know that sooner or later these resets and body switching will end. It was only a matter of time before your soul finally had enough of the betrayal.

"You know and yet you still want to be so close to her." Frisk sighed like this conversation was boring. She looked over at the brooding teen as he stared up at the roof of the carriage. Giving a huff she to flopped down onto the slightly padded seat. "Fine! Tell the driver to turn around if you want to but I wont help you this time if you mess up with her again. I have to look after my own butt to you know. The monsters here are different. They aren't as soft as the other resets. They might actually make it harder for you to get close to her if she gets to them before we get to her."

"Yeah I know that. That's why I've been collecting a few levels along the way. Can't have me getting rusty after all." Chara chuckled as he sat up to slide the driver window open. Pulling out the knife that had been embedded in the dead man's back he grabbed the reigns from his hands before the body flopped over and the hard thud of it hitting the ground left Frisk scowling.

"Did you really have to kill him? Couldn't you have done that after we got there?" She asked not bothering to move.

"Nope. Got to have my own fun since you're going to be a tick at my side for a while." Chara snickered as he made the horses stop before he got out of the carriage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chara: why cant i have some tail to? Everyone else is going to be getting it!
> 
> Frisk: I'm not.
> 
> Chara: thats cus you's a bitch.


End file.
